


Test Subject

by EnInkahootz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Almost porn, Drabble, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Tony and Bruce are fuck buddies.





	Test Subject

“How does that feel?” Tony asked intently as he kneaded his fingers in firm, rhythmic circles over the flesh of Bruce’s inner thigh.

“Are you using me to test out new moves?”

“Maybe,” Tony replied with a smirk. He trailed the fingertips of his free hand along Bruce’s soft cock. The two friends had already jerked each other to orgasm, but Bruce started to harden anew at Tony’s touch. He made a small, eager sound. 

“Do you mind?” Tony asked, then pressed his lips to Bruce’s neck. 

“What are friends for,” Bruce answered, his voice edged with a soft moan.


End file.
